Craziness with the Characters
by HippieHobbitbaggens
Summary: what happens when you take 3 crazy girls and stick them in a room with characters from Naruto and Kingdom Hearts, and you give them almost complete controll? Craziness! characters from other book and movies shall make a short appearence and/ or be refrenced please read and review. probably better than it sounds cause i am bad at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story was actually not ment to be a story at first. I had just introduced my cousin to Naruto and we are both KH fans. This started because we were not wanting to go to sleep yet and messing around, or at least she was I did get tired right as she was starting this, which is the reason it's not very long. it wasnt untill we finished chapter 2 that we decided to post this on fanfiction. hope you enjoy it please review i would love to get some more ideas. :) there will be 7 chapters today and it will continue till we just dont feel like making any more chapters which we will decide before we write the last chapter.**

Disclaimer:

BlackDolphin13: Riku needs to do it this time!

Riku: Why?

PinkHorse5: Because we want you to!

Riku: Okay. These crazy, psycho, weird- (sees the looks they are giving him)...I mean...WONDERFUL PEOPLE do not own the characters. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! And they are all awesome!

BlackDolphin13 and PinkHorse5: YOU KNOW IT!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PinkHorse5: Hello crazy people!

BlackDolphin13: Hey guys!

Sasuke: ... Hi...

Naruto: HI EVERYBODY! XD xD xD

Sakura: hello everyone

Riku:Hey...

Sora: HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI...HHHIIIIIII! XD

Kairi: hi :D

BlackDolphin13: So, it is currently 2:07 AM, and I'm not tired at ALL how about everyone else?

PinkHorse5: I'm soooo tired...-curls up with blanket-

Sasuke: ...I guess I'm a little tired, but I like to watch the moon at night. The darkness calms me...

Riku: ...I guess I agree with Mr. Emo-face over here... I feel the exact same way

Kairi and Sakura: IM NOT REALLY TIRED! HEY, YOU'RE SAYING THE SAME THING IM SAYING! STOP IT! STOOOOP! MAGIC PURPLE UNICORNS WITH A FAIRY AND A DOGGY BONE! Aww...

Sora: that was weird...

NARUTO: yes, it was. But funny at the same time!

*Both laugh*

Sasuke and Riku: -eye roll-

BlackDolphin13: well, we've got to go! Talk to you later!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter should be better as we were actually awake at this point. More characters come in and bring more craziness with them. :) Again please read and review as i would like to know how people are reacting to these storys and if they are even being read cause ill be sad if no one is reading them. :( well anyway heres chapter 2!**

Disclaimer:

PinkHorse5: Who should we get to do the disclaimer this time?

BlackDolphin13: hmm...SASUKE!

Sasuke: Fine, if I have to...I have nothing better to do anyway... These girls do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. Was that good?

PinkHorse5: Yes, it was. Good boy. -past on head and gives him a cookie-

Sasuke: Nomnomnom -runs away with cookie while giving her evil eyes-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIne break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BlackDolphin13: HIIIIIII! WE ARE BACK!

PinkHorse5: SORA!

Sora: Huh?

PinkHorse5: Hi xD

Sora: HI! XD

BlackDolphin13: ok...

Riku: I don't get it either...

PinkHorse5: I BROUGHT MY SISTER!

*everyone turns and looks toward the door*

PinkHorse5: Everyone meet BlueDog7!

BlueDog7: Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi

Naruto: DO YOU HAVE COOKIES?

BlueDog7: Yes, but I'm eating them all ? ﾟﾘﾈ?

Naruto: Okay, do you at least have ramen?

BlueDog7: Yes, but my dog ate it all, so no. :)

Sasuke: I have ramen...

Naruto: YAY!

Sasuke: ...buuut I'm not giving it to you.

Naruto: aww...:(

PinkHorse7: OMG LETS GIVE EVERYONE HUGS!

BlackDolphin13: YES!

*both run over to Sasuke*

Both: A hug a day keeps the sadness away, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: GET OFF ME!

Both: is the sadness gone?

Sasuke: I SAID GET OFF ME!

Both: Nope, not until the sadness is gone. It cannot be replaced with anger!

-everyone watches while Sasuke struggles for a half hour until finally...*

BlueDog7: Have a potato chip, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: umm...thanks?

PinkHorse5: Are you happy Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: What do you think?

PinkHorse5: Are you saying that if I think you're happy, then you will be happy? Cause I know you're not now...

Sasuke: -groans- GET OOOOOFFFFFF MEEEEEEEEE!

PinkHorse5: SORA GET OVER HERE AND HELP US OUT!

Sora: -looks up from Kingdom Hearts manga book- OKAY! -runs over and joins the hug-

Sasuke: No, no, no, no, no, no, no...

PinkHorse5: Be happy or I'll get Naruto too!

BlueDog7: AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! The black-tailed mongooses don't have white tails you crazy person!

Everyone: -looks over at BlueDog7- ?

Naruto: Kay, wait, did someone call me?

PinkHorse5: Not yet, Sasuke still has a chance to be happy! Are you happy Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: No!

PinkHorse5: Ok, now I'm calling you Naruto! GET OVER HERE AND HELP US!

Naruto: YAAAAYYY! -runs over to help- OOOOH I HAVE AN IDEA!

BlackDolphin13: What is it?

Naruto: WE CAN SING!

Sora: YEAH! I have a good song! Don't worry, be happy!

Everyone: HERE'S A LITTLE SONG I WROTE

MIGHT WANT TO SING IT NOTE FOR NOTE

DON'T WORRY

BE HAPPY...-continues singing at the top of their lungs-

Sasuke: Now would be the part where I facepalm but unfortunately I can't use my hands at the moment...

PinkHorse5: Are you happy yet?

Sasuke: Let's see...no.

PinkHorse5: Hmm, who else do we have...

BlueDog7: -now on IPod- HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAH!

Everyone: -again- ...?

BlackDolphin13: Who else is here that we haven't used yet...

PinkHorse5: RIKU!

Riku: Oh, no. I'm not getting involved!

PinkHorse5: Pleeeeeeeeaaasseee? -puppy dog eyes-

Riku: NO! THOSE DON'T WORK ON ME!

PinkHorse5: But...but...but... -starts crying-

Riku: NO STOP CRYING ITS SO ANNOYING MY EARS THEY BUUUURN!

PinkHorse5: But Sasuke isn't happy! -cries even louder-

Riku: well, I'm not happy either at the moment!

PinkHorse5: -stops crying- Hey guys, did you just hear what I heard?

Riku: Oh no...

PinkHorse5: GROUP HUG WITH RIKU AND SASUKE IN THE MIDDLE!

Riku: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Sasuke: -sigh- Hey! It's not just me anymore! -small smile-

PinkHorse5: Are you happy Sasuke?

Sasuke: ...I guess so...

PinkHorse5: OKAY! -let's Sasuke go and just hugs Riku-

Riku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: I like this, it's amusing! I'm gonna go get popcorn! -runs off-

*In comes Lee and Guy saying something about the power of youth* (A/N: it wasn't THAT important so we didn't say what they said! XD And we also couldn't hear them over the noise of Riku being hugged!)

PinkHorse5: Lee, do you think this statement is true? A hug a day keeps the sadness away!

Lee: Yes, true. Very true.

Riku: FALSE FALSE!

PinkHorse5: LOOK WHAT IT DID FOR SASUKE! He's not being emo!... Right now at least...

Riku: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

PinkHorse5: Are you happy yet Riku?

Riku: Nope

Sora: Oh come on Riku! You have to be happy! Then you can get out of the hug!

Riku: I can't be happy when I'm getting claustrophobic!

Vanitas: -walks in- Whats going on?

PinkHorse5: VANI! -tackle hug-

Vanitas: What the...-hugged- AHHHHH!

PinkHorse5: I think it's time for a makeover, don't you think?

BlackDolphin13: Yea! I'll go grab makeup and ribbons and nail polish and a hair straightener!

Vanitas: What? I never agreed to this! But if you're going to give me a makeover...MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS PINK! (Trying to use reverse phycology)

BlackDolphin13: (taking him seriously) OKAY!

Vanitas: Wait, nooooo!

PinkHorse5: DON'T FORGET THE SPARKLES!

Riku: -No longer in the hug- IM FREEEEEEEEE!

Sora: umm, BlackDolphin13 and PinkHorse5? Is Riku supposed to be free?

Both: For now, but if you want, you can get some unicorns and you can all make sure he doesn't escape!

Riku: NOOOO! SORA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!

Sora; I am, I'm just scared of those two...

Riku: -facepalm-

PinkHorse5: And you should be! -holding pink hair straightener-

Sora and Riku: NOT THE HAIR! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!

PinkHorse5; WAIT! WE FORGOT PINK HAIR DYE!

Vanitas: NOOOOOOOO!

PinkHorse5: -sitting on Vani's stomach- Make sure it's hot pink! And toss me that spray bottle!

Vanitas: You will get off me now or I will use my Keyblade!

PinkHorse5: And what would be the fun in that?

Vanitas: All right, you asked for it -tries to summon Keyblade-

PinkHorse5: -squirts his face with spray bottle- No! Bad Vani!

Vanitas: What is this torture device?

PinkHorse5: it's called water, genius. And I'm not afraid to use it! -squirts again to prove point-

Vani: AHHHHHHHHHHH! What have I done to deserve this?!

PinkHorse5: Let's see, you put Ven in a coma, you helped Master Xehanort to take over Terra's body, which is the reason why Aqua is in the realm of darkness. -turns to Riku- GO SAVE AQUA AND I WON'T GIVE A MAKEOVER!

Riku: Yes ma'am! -runs off-

Sora: What about me?

PinkHorse5: I like you, so you are safe! XD

Sora: YAAAAAAY! XD

Naruto: What about me?

PinkHorse5: depends on the day...I like you right now!

Naruto: Yay! ... I think...

Sasuke: IM BACK WITH THE POPCORN! DOES ANYONE WA- (sees that no one is hugging Riku anymore and he is gone) AWW! I MISSED IT!

PinkHorse5: Yeah, we let him go so he could go save Aqua! -sprays Vani-

Vanitas: What was that for?!

PinkHorse5: Oh, I just felt like spraying you xD :D

Sasuke: aww, now I'm sad again

PinkHorse5: But I'm sitting on Vani and spraying him and me and BlackDolphin13 are going to give him a pink makeover! And it is not you!

Sasuke: okay, now I'm happy again!

PinkHorse5: Wanna spray him?

Sasuke: YES!

Vanitas: NOO!

PinkHorse5: I really don't like you!

Vanitas: Then the feeling is mutual!

PinkHorse5: GOOD! :D

Vanitas; -groan-

BlackDolphin13: IM BACK WITH THE STUFF! NOW LET'S GET STARTED!

BlueDog7: ...I'm just gonna go away now...

Shino: -walks in and looks at everyone- Hello. -sits down-

BlueDog7: heeheeheeheehee - walks over and starts poking Shino-

Shino: ...

Vanitas: Don't touch me with that! Ahhhhh! No! - tied to a chair and can't move -

PinkHorse5: First lets straighten his hair. Ooh, I wonder what dress size he is...

Vanitas: NOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

**hey i really have nothing to post up here i just felt like it... so just concider it me saying hi to all the readers =D**

**thank you. :)**

Disclaimer:

PinkDolphin5: Oh, Vani! Can you do the disclaimer for this one? -as she is braiding and putting a ribbon in his hair-

Vanitas: ...

BlackDolphin13: Oh come on Vani!

PinkHorse5: Don't make me use this! -holds out the spray bottle-

Vani: AAAAAAAHHHH! Okay, okay! Don't you people get it? No matter how much these girls want to own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto, they can't! And writing this disclaimer just makes them feel worse!

PinkDolphin5: Vani! You killed my hopes and dreams! -sprays repeatedly-

Vani: -screaming- MOMMY! DADDY! GAARA!

Gaara: ?

Vani: HELP ME!

PinkHorse5 and BlackDolphin13: If you don't help him we will give you a teddy bear!

Gaara: Okay!

PinkHorse5: Now, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BlackDolphin13: KONICHIWA!

PinkHorse5: OKAY! I HAVE FINISHED THE MAKEOVER! INTRODUCING THE NEW AND IMPROVED VANI!

Vanitas: -off stage- I don't want to come out

PinkHorse5: -points a menacing finger- DO IT OR ELSE -holds out spray bottle-

Vanitas: Okay, okay. -walks out-

Everyone: -dying with laughter-

Vanitas: I hate you

PinkHorse5: I know...now dance! Like a pretty princess!

Vanitas: But-

PinkHorse5: -sprays air next to him with spray bottle- Uh uh

Vanitas: -starts to dance-

Everyone: -can't breathe because they are laughing so hard-

*Sakura and Kairi enter*

PinkHorse5: Where were you?

Both: Oh, we were out getting some sea-salt ice cream!

Naruto: Should have got ramen...

*Riku walks in with Aqua*

Riku: We're back!

Aqua: Hi everyone!

BlackDolphin13: OMG IT'S AQUA! -tackle hug-

PinkHorse5: AQUA! I LOVE YOU AQUA! -tackle hug-

Aqua: Do I know you two?

Both: We are your biggest fans!

Aqua: Aww, thank you :)

Riku: Aww, you guys don't like me!

BlackDolphin13: I LOVE YOU RIKU DON'T SAY THAT!

Riku: Thanks :)

BlackDolphin13: -tackle hugs Riku-

Aqua: -notices Vani on the stage still dancing like a princess- Vanitas? What are you doing?

Vanitas: AQUA! Help me! Those two girls did this to me! Tell them to make it stop!

Aqua: Now girls...I think that was an amazing idea!

Vanitas: WHAT?!

Aqua: We should make him ride a unicorn!

Vanitas: Oh no! You already dressed me up in girls clothes, put me in makeup, straightened, dyed, and braided my hair, then made me dance up here and make a fool out of myself! You are not, I repeat NOT-

PinkHorse5: -shows him spray bottle-

Vanitas: ...going to let me disagree with you. Fine...

BlueDog7: -still poking Shino while playing on her computer- AHA! FACE THE WRATH OF MY FERRET!

Everyone: what is with her?

Vanitas: Okay, I'll ride my unicorn now...-walks over to unicorn and accidentally steps on some of Shino's bugs-

Shino: Hello. My name is Shino. You killed my bugs. Prepare to die. -attacks him with bugs-

Vanitas: -while getting attacked- WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?!

PinkHorse5: -whispering to everyone else except Shino and Vani- I placed the bugs there! Shhhhhh... -yelling at Shino- HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!

Vanitas: NO I DIDN'T!

Shino: LIAR! -more bugs swarm Vani-

BlackDolphin13: I'm bored. RIKU GO FIND TERRA!

Riku: Alrighty... -runs off-

*30 minutes later*

Riku: -walks in with Terra. They both look half dead-

PinkHorse5: Woah, what happened to you two?

Riku: First, we stopped at McDonalds, and -

PinkHorse5: Oh, that explains it!

Riku and Terra: ?

PinkHorse5 and BlackDolphin13: TERRA! YOU'RE BACK! -tackle hugs-

Vani: Why don't I ever get a tackle hug?

Shino: I'll hug you!

Vani: umm...ok?

Shino: -hugs then places a spider on his back- Oh, I think you've got something on your back...

Vani: SPIDER! AHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GRT IT OFF!

Shino: -laughs evilly-

(A/N: From now on, we are just going to call ourselves Black, Pink, and Blue) Blue: DANCING PANDA BEARS! I WILL DANCE WITH YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto: Is she ok or is she...?

Black and Pink: We don't know...she hasn't been ok since she found out that she can't go to Hogwarts...

Blue: STRAWBERRY MILK!

Naruto: -slowly backing away-

Sasuke: I bet you guys totally forgot about me until now...

Black; NEVER SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke: What are we even doing now?

Pink: Karaoke party!

Everyone:...

Pink: Come on people!

Black: we will be pulling names out of a hat and then we will pick a song for them. The first one is...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Pink: SORA! YOU'RE DOING THE DISCLAIMER THIS TIME!

Sora: Yay! Ok, Pink Blue and Black don't own anything but the plot and themselves. The songs are from a variety of different things. Enjoy!

Pink and Black: YAY! GOOD JOB SORA!

Sora: Thanks! XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink: And the first name is...Xemnas! Wait, he's not here...

Xemnas: -sitting in a dark corner- Of course I'm here, I've been here the whole time

Black: Creeeeeeeepppyyyyy...

Xemnas: Ok, what song do I have to sing?

Pink and Black: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson!

Xemnas: Cool. -sings the song very dramatically and off-key-

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

so call me maybe

Everyone: -blink blink blink-

Xemnas: ...what?!

Pink: We didn't even have to give him a copy of the lyrics...

Black: I wonder how many times he's sang that in his room with a hairbrush as a microphone...

Xemnas: I've done that 10,567,981 times...

Everyone: ...

Xemnas: AND THAT WAS JUST YESTERDAY!

Pink: Alrighty then...moving on. We are going to pick a few names from the hat this time and the group is going to sing a song together.

Black: And they are...Riku, Sasuke, Vanitas, Kairi, Kakashi, and Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: YES! I GET TO BE IN THE SINGALONG THINGY!

Sasuke: When did he get here?

Pink: Is there anyone else I should know about?

Toby: Toby is a good boy...

Dora: -comes out of the shadows-

Everyone: -screams and kicks her out-

Gandalf: CONFOUND IT ALL SAMWISE GAMGEE; HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING?!

Sam: I remember hearing about the ring, and the dark lord, and that lizard thing, and something about the end of the world, but nothing important!

Pink: That's funny, I don't remember talking about any of that!

Legolas: THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD!

Pink: MY LOTR CRUSH, LEGOLAS! -tackle hug-

Black: Well this is getting interesting...

Pink: -still hugging Legolas- MAKE THEM SING THE SONG ALREADY!

Black: Fine...your song is...I've Got A Dream, from Tangled!

Riku: That's actually an okay movie...so I'm the hook guy...

Sasuke: Can I be the grumpy person?

Orochimaru: I CALL THE UNICORN GUY!

Kairi: IM RAPUNZEL!

Kakashi: I'd rather not sing...

Pink: Fine! But you have to sing another song later...and you can be that Cupid guy!

Kakashi: Alright...

Vanitas: ...so I guess I'm stuck with...the ugly guy that wants to fall in love...

Crowd: AWWWWWWW

Vani: CAN IT!

Crowd: -shouts of protest-

Black: Ok! JUST SING ALREADY!

-music starts-

Riku: I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise,

my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look

And my temper and my hook

I've always yearned

to be a concert pianist

Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart Tickling the ivories

until they gleam?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show tune medley

Thank you,

because way down deep inside

I've got a dream

everyone:He's got a dream

everyone:He's got a dream

Riku:See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as i seem Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else, I've got a dream

Vani:I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes And let's not even mention my complexion But despite my extra toes And my goiter

and my nose I really wanna make a love connection Can't you see me with a special little lady Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though

I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream

everyone:(He's got a dream)

Vani:i've got a dream

everyone:(He's got a dream)

Vani:I've got a dreamAnd I know one day romance will reign supreme Though my face leaves people screamingThere's a child behind it, dreaming Like everybody else, I've got a dream

Orochimaru:Tor would like to quit

and be a florist

Sasuke:Gunther does interior design

Vani:Ulf is into mime,

Sasuke:Attila's cupcakes are sublime

everyone:Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows

Riku:And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns

Sasuke:I have dreams like you,

no really Just much less touchy feely They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunnyOn an island that I own Tanned and rested and alone Surrounded by enormous piles of money

Kairi: I've got a dream

everyone:(She's got a dream)

Kairi:I've got a dream

everyone:(She's got a dream)

kairi:I just wanna see the floatinglanterns gleam

everyone:Yeah

Kairi:And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream

everyone:She's got a dream He's got a dream They've got a dream We've got a dream So our differences ain't really that extreme We're one big team Call us brutal Sick Sadistic And grotesquely optimistic Cause way down deep inside,we've got a dream

Riku:I've got a dream

Orochimaru:I've got a dream

Sasuke:I've got a drea

I've got a dream

Vani:I've got a dream

Yes, way down deep inside,

Kairi:I've got a dream

everyone:yes way down deep inside I've got a dream YEAH

Pink: that was the best thing ever -laughing-

Black:-laughing too hard to talk-

Blue: next song is aqua and namine!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is one of my favorite chapters out of the 7 we had before we posted it. I hope everyone else loves it as much as i do :)**

Disclamer:

Pink: naruto it's your turn!

Naruto: ok. Pink blue and black do not own kingdom heart or Naruto no matter how much they wish they did. Believe it!

pink and blac:k we own some copy's of the games though! :)

Blue: and some Naruto DVDs!

Pink: I'm gonna go spray van again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black: wait how did Namine get here

Pink: she's not yet but she will be in 3...2...1...

Namine:-walks in-

Blue: O-o how did you know that

Pink: I have awesome Jedi powers... I feel a disturbance in the force!

Itach: -walks in-

Sasuke: I'm going to kill you !

Itachi: foolish little brother you can't kill me

Pink: cause I won't let you right now! if you even try you will end up like Vani! don't ruin this for everyone! same goes for you Itachi!

Sasuke and Itachi: - muttering - fine

Black: anyway Aqua and Namine shall be singing Defying Gravity from Wicked

Aqua: I'll be Elphaba!

Namine; ill be Glinda then :)

Pink: Sora, Riku, Naruto , Sasuke and Vani would you mind being the citizens of Oz?

Sora: sure

Riku: why not

Sasuke: I've got nothing better to do

Naruto: I'll do it! believe it

Vani: I know not to argue with you...

Namine:(spoken) Elphaba - why ocouldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! (sung) I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how you Hurt your cause foreverI hope you think you're clever!

Aqua: I hope you're happy I hope you're happy, too I hope you're proud how you

Would grovel in submission To feed your own ambition

BOTH:So though I can't imagine how

I hope you're happy right now

Namine: (spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry: (sung) You can still be with the Wizard What you've worked and waited forYou can have all you ever wanted:

Aqua: (spoken) I know:(sung) But I don't want it - No - I can't want it

Anymore: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap! It's time to try

Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you can't pull me down!

Namine: Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of grandeur:

Aqua:I'm through accepting limits 'Cuz someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravityAnd you can't pull me down: (spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could

do: together. (sung) Unlimited

Together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been

Glinda - Dreams, the way we planned 'em

Namine: If we work in tandem:

BOTH: There's no fight we cannot win

Just you and I Defying gravity With you and I Defying gravity

Aqua:They'll never bring us down! (spoken) Well? Are you coming?

Namine: I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this

Aqua: (spoken) You too (sung) I hope it brings you bliss

Both:I really hope you get it

And you don't live to regret it

I hope you're happy in the end

I hope you're happy, my friend:

Aqua:So if you care to find me Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who'd ground me

Take a message back from me Tell them how I am Defying gravity I'm flying high

Defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown And nobody in all of Oz

No Wizard that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down!

Namine:I hope you're happy!

Sora, Riku, Naruto, Sasuke and Vani:Look at her, she's wicked!

Get her!

Aqua:Bring me down

Sora,Riku,Naruto,Sasuke and Vani:No one mourns the wicked So we've got to bring her

Aqua:Ahhh!

Sora,Riku,Naruto,Sasuke and Vani: Down!


	6. Chapter 6

Blue: can harry potter do the Disclaimer this time?

Pink: he's not in this story...

Blue: ok :( how about Aqua then

Aqua: I would love to do the Disclaimer

Pink blue and Black do not own kingdom hearts, Naruto or and book movie or musical the make references to.

Black: yet :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black: that was great! ok next to sing is Pink and Vani!

Pink: Yay my turn to sing!

Vani: why do I have to sing with her

Blue: because hedgehogs are awesome!

Black: yeah and because I said so

Vani: I'm not happy about this but I guess I have no choicel

Black: you will be dining what is this feeling? from Wicked

Pink I love that song I wanna be Galinda!

Vani: so I have to be Elphaba?

Black: yes but we will change some lyrics so were not calling you a girl I guess...

Vani: wow that's the first nice thing you've done for me so far

Pink: don't get use to it- sprays with

squirt bottle- well lets get started

Pink: (spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:

Vani:(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH:There's been some confusion

Over rooming here at Shiz:

Vani:But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

Pink:But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond (Spoken:) Yes There's been some confusion For you see, my roommate is:

Pink: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar

And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Vani: Blonde.

Pink:What is this feeling, So sudden and new?

Vani: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you;

Pink:My pulse is rushing;

Vani:My head is reeling;

Pink: My face is flushing;

BOTH: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing Unadulterated loathing

Pink: For your face;

Vani:Your voice;

Pink:Your clothing;

BOTH: Let's just say - I loathe it all Ev'ry little trait, however small Makes my very flesh begin to crawl With simple utter loathing There's a strange exhilaration In such total detestation

It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast Still I do believe that it can last And I will be loathing Loathing you My whole life long!

Random people who decided to join in: Dear Galinda, you are just too good How do you stand it? I don't think I could! he's a terror! he's a Tartar! We don't mean to show a bias, But Galinda, you're a martyr!

Pink: Well; these things are sent to try us!

Random people: Poor Galinda, forced to reside With someone so disgusticified We just want to tell you: We're all on your side! We share your;

BOTH: What is this feeling So sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you My pulse is rushing My head is reeling Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes Ahhh

Random people (BACKGROUND): Loathing Unadulterated loathing For her face, her voice, her clothinglet's just say - we loathe it all every little trait however small makes our very flesh being to crawl AHHH!

ALL: Loathing!

Random people: loathing

BOTH: There's a strange exhilaration

Random people: loathing

BOTH: In such total detestation

Random people:loathing

BOTH: It's so pure, so strong

Random people: So strong!

BOTH: Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last And I will be...

random people (BACKGROUND): loathing...

BOTH: loathing For forever...

Random people (BACKGROUND): loathing...

BOTH: loathing, Truly deeply loathing you loathing you My whole Life long!

Random people: Loathing Unadulterated loathing

Vani: Boo!

Pink: AH!

Vani: great thats over now

Pink: I wanna sing another song!

Black: let someone else have a turn.

Pink: okay...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Black: TERRA! we need you to do the disclaimer!

Terra: ok I guess -sighs- black, pink and blue do not own anything except themselves so that means no kingdom hearts no Naruto and none of the songs books musicals or movies used or mentioned in this story.

Pink: thanks Terra...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink:I wanna chose the next people to sing!

Black: okay go ahead.

Pink: next is Black and Sasuke!

Black: YESSSSSSS!

Sasuke: NOOOOOO!

Blue: did Sasuke step on a porcupine?

Sasuke: I wish

Pink: why would you wish that that would hurt

Sasuke: cause she's anoying.

Black: hey!

Naruto: he calls everyone annoying even if he likes them.

Black: oh okay!

Pink: you will be singing Phantom of the opera I don't think what parts you are dining will be hard to determine XD

Black: so I'll be Christine and Sasuke will be the phantom

Sasuke: at least you chose a good song

Pink: I know I did :)

Black: In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name And do I dream again? For now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there, Inside my mind

Sasuke: Sing once again with me, Our strange duet. My power over you, Grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, To glance behind.

The Phantom of the Opera is there,

Inside your mind.

Black:Those who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear.

Sasuke: It's me they hear.

Both:My/your spirit and my/your voice, In one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your/my mind

Pink and Blue: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!

Sasuke: In all your fantasies You always knew That man and mystery

Black: Were both in you

Both:And in this labyrinth Where night is blind The Phantom of the opera is there Inside your/my mind

Black:He's there, The Phantom of the Opera! (Vocalizing)

Sasuke:Sing my angel of music!

black: (Vocalizing higher)

Sasuke: Sing for me!

Black: (Vocalizing higher)

Sasuke: Sing my angel of music!

Black: (Sings higher)

Sasuke:

SING FOR ME!

everyone: that was awesome!

Pink: phantom of the opera is one of the best musicals ever!

Blue and Black: yeah!

Pink: time to decide who's next

**Ok so this is the last chapter we had finished im thinking we will do 2 more songs then move on to something else next chapter Kakashi shall be singing and i allready know what song to have him sing read the next chapter when its up to find out :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! i got some reviews! thank you for the support of this story it makes me so happy :) oh and my cousin says free cookies for everyone who reviews so please continue to review and if you have any ideas for the story i am willing to take suggestions. Now to go invent machines that can transport cookies through the computer...**

Disclaimer:

Pink: who should do the disclaimer this time?

Blue: HARRY POTTER!

Black: we already told you harry potter is not...

Harry Potter: -suddenly appears- hello have you seen any horcuuxes?

Blue: yeah I have one I'm my pocket but you can only have it if you do the Disclaimer.

Harry Potter: all right. Pink, Blue and Black do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or any other book, movie, Anime, musical, game or songs that are used or referenced in this story.

Pink: -just getting over the shock of Harry's sudden appearance- thank you Harry...

Blue: - pulls the one ring out of her pocket- here you go

Harry Potter: I don't think this is one of voldemort's horcruxes...

Gollum: MY PRECIOUS! -tries to take the ring from Blue-

Bilbo: - takes the ring-

Gollum: they stole it from us curse that Bagginses we hates it forever

Pink: okay then lets just continue the story...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black: next is Blue, Kakashi, Sora, Lee, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru

Choji and Shikamaru: - walk in-

Pink: wow we're good at choosing people to sing just before they come

Blue: -to kakashi- life is a pack of chewing gum, I still don't know why though...

Kakashi: - actually stops to think about it- that makes no sense at all

Blue: sure it... BACON!

Vani: someone please make her be quiet

Pink: no I like her - sprays Vani- BAD VANI!

Black: lets just get to the song. they will be singing I'll make a man out of you from Mulan. Kakashi you have no choice this time you get the lead part!

Kakashi: ok then I'll sing this song

Shikamaru: what a drag!

Pink: too bad you're singing!'

Kakashi: Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns Did they send me daughters When I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet Before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center you are sure to win You're a spineless, pale

pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Choji: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Naruto: Say good-bye to those who knew me

Shikamaru: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Lee: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Blue: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Sora: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

everyone: (Be a man)

Kakashi: We must be swift as the coursing river

everyone: (Be a man)

Kakashi: With all the force of a great typhoon

everyone: (Be a man)

Kakashi: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Time is racing toward us

till the Huns arrive Heed my every order and you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home

you're through How could I make a man

out of you?

everyone: (Be a man)

Kakashi: We must be swift as the coursing river

everyone: (Be a man)

Kakashi: With all the force of a great typhoon

everyone: (Be a man)

Kakashi: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

everyone: (Be a man)

Kakashi: We must be swift as the Coursing river

everyone: (Be a man)

Kakashi: With all the force of a great typhoon

everyone: (Be a man)

kakashi: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Black: wow that song fits Kakashi perfectly

Pink: yeah I know

Xemnas: NOTHING IS ETERNAL!

Sora: yeah we get that already you only said it about 100 times when Riku and I were fighting you...

Demyx: - enters playing his sitar-

Pink and Black: Dem Dem!

Pink: last song then were doing something else and I know who should sing it and what song it should be ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Pink: alright who should do it this time

Blue: Jack sparrow!

Black: - goes to say something to Blue-

Captain Jack Sparrow: there should be a captain in there mate. Savy?

Pink: we should just stop trying to tell Blue that she is wrong... CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow would you mind doing the Disclaimer?

Captain Jack Sparrow: what's in it for me lass.

Blue: I have some gold coins

Captian Jack Sparrow: works for me. Now listen up theses lasses do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or any song, movie, Anime, book, game or Musical used or referenced in this story. Savy?

Blue: here. you go - hands jack some chocolate gold coins-

Captain Jack Sparrow: wait these are fake! - steals Vani's wallet and leaves the coins- you will remember this day as the day you almost fooled Captain Jack Sparrow

Vani: hey that's mine!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink: the last song will be sung by Dem Dem and it will be magic dance by David Bowie!

Blue: the one form Labyrinth?

Black: that's a great movie

Demyx: as long as I get to play my sitar I'm happy

Black, Pink and Blue: Good :)

Demyx: - is about to sing the song when Link comes in and starts breaking jars that have appeared out of nowhere, collects rupies and leaves-

Blue- hey if you're going to do that you could break all of them -points to one link misses-

Link- comes back in Breaks the las jar nods to Blue and leaves-

Blue: Thank you!

Demyx: - looks around to make sure no one else is going to interrupt him again and then starts to Sing- You remind me of the babe

Axel:What babe?

Demyx:the babe with the power

Axel:What power?

Demyx: power of voodoo

Axel Who do?

Demyx: you do

Axel:Do what?

Demyx: remind me of the babe I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry What could I do? My baby's love had gone And left my baby blue

Nobody knew: What kind of magic spell to use? Slime and snails Or puppy dogs' tails Thunder or lightning Then baby said Dance, magic dance

Axel:(dance magic, dance)

Demyx:Dance, magic dance

Axel:(dance magic, dance)

Demyx:Put that baby spell on me Jump, magic jump

Axel:(jump magic, jump)

Demyx:Jump, magic jump

Axel: (jump magic, jump)

Demyx: Put that magic jump on me Slap that baby, make him free I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try What could I do? My baby's fun had gone And left my baby blue Nobody knew what kind of magic spell to use

Axel: slime and snails

Demyx: or puppy dog tails

Axel: thunder or lightning

Demyx: - really getting into it- Dance, water dance

Axel: - no idea what Demyx is doing-(dance magic, dance)x4

Demyx:Jump, water jump

Axel:(jump magic, jump) (x2) Put that baby spell on me

Demyx:You remind me of the babe

Axel:What baby?

Demyx:the baby with the power

Axel: What power?

Demyx:power of voodoo

Axel:Who do?

Demyx: you do

Axel: Do what?

Demyx: remind me of the babe

Axel:Dance, magic dance, ooh ooh ooh Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh

Dance magic

Demyx:What kind of magic spell to use?

Slime and snails puppy dogs' tails Thunder or lightning Something frightening

Dance, water dance

Dance, water dance

Put that baby spell on me

Jump, water jump (x2)

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby make him free

Dance, water dance

Axel:(dance, magic dance) (x4)

Demyx:Jump, water jump

Axel:(jump, magic jump)

Demyx:Jump, water jump Put that magic jump on me Slap that baby

Dance, water dance

Axel:(dance, magic dance) (x2)

Demyx:Dance, water dance Slap that slap that baby make him free Dance, water dance

Axel: (dance, magic dance)

Pink: hahahaha Dem Dem you weren't singing it right!

Demyx: guess I just got caught up in the music and sang my own words

Black: hahahahaha well that was the last song what should we do now?


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY Im still geting reviews :) when i found out about the reviews yesterday i was super happy, it mad my day to know that people care about my story. so anyway HeavyJ15 asked me to put his OC in the story and he will be introduced in this chapter. and thank you PurplePantherXVI for the wonderful reviews. also i could use some ideas of what to do after this chapter so suguestions would be awesome. keep reviewing and you can still get cookies! :)**

Disclaimer:

Black: who should do the Disclaimer this time?

Pink: IRON MAN! -nothing happens- but ... but ... but... why did it work for Blue?

Blue: Captain America should do it.

Captain America: - walks in-

Blue: yay

Pink: I hate you...

Black: Hey would you mind doing the disclaimer for us?

Captain America: sure, Black, Pink and Blue don't own Naruto kingdom Hearts, or anything else referenced in this story. They are awesome, but they don't... really... as much as anyone would like to think that they do, especially themselves.

Blue: thanks! hey do you know where Iron man is?

Iron Man: - comes in-

Pink: oh NOW you show up!

Blue: Hi tony

Iron Man: Hi

Pink: I still hate you Blue...

Iron Man: Steve we need to head out now, Loki is causing trouble again!- they leave-

Blue: bye guys! say hi to the Hulk for me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke: what's Labyrinth?

Pink, Blue and Black: WHAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT?!

Sasuke: never even heard of it till now

Pink, Blue and Black: -attack Sasuke with stuffed pink unicorns- WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS BEFORE?!

Blue: I'LL GET THE MOVIE

Pink: I'LL GET THE TV READY

Black: I'LL MAKE THE POPCORN

James: - walks in-

Blue: - pauses- who are you? - runs off to get the movie before James can answer-

James: Okay...?

Pink: don't mind her she's a little strange.

James: Okay then, well I'm James, I was looking for the chocolate room.

Pink and Blue: - Look at each other and smile as they put there hands behind there heads and stop around and sing loudly- LET'S ALL DO THE CHOCOLATE DANCE

Vani: those to are crazy...

Black: bad Vani- sprays him with squirt bottle-

Pink:-stops dancing and singing- well I don't know about any chocolate room but you can hang out here with us we have doughnuts and cookies.

James: Sounds fun.- starts to eat cookies-

Vani: Hey why didn't you tell me about the cookies

Pink: cause I don't like you. remember?

Vani: but you don't even know James!

Pink: I know enough to know I like him better than you!

Vani: I hate you

Xion: - walks in-

James: XION! -blushes-

Pink: - to distracted threatening Vani with pink glitter to notice- VANI GET BACK HERE!

Orochimaru: glad it's not me...

Blue: wait weren't you the one who wanted to sing about unicorns?

Orochimaru: that was what is known as a sugar rush.

James: -at the mention of sugar starts to get a little crazy- I need more sugar! - eats more cookies and only shares them with Xion-

Pink: - gets an idea- Vani stop talking about how cute Xion is!

James: WHAT?! I'm gonna hurt you Vanitas!- tackles and starts to attack Vani-

Pink: hahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahha

Orochimaru: - goes after a cookie-

James: MY COOKIE! -attacks Orochimaru

Black: I'm starting to question wether giving him sugar was a good thing...

Pink: I'm not, I don't like either of the people he was attacking :)

Blue:- slams the table- THAT'S MAHOGANY!

James: really?! THAT'S SO COOL!

Pink: okay now I'm questioning it.

Naruto: yeah it was defiantly a bad Idea. Believe it!

Pink, Blue and Black: -Sining loudly again- DON'T STOP BELIEVING, HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING...

Lee: that is a very youthful song you must teach me it sometime.

Pink: Yeah :)

Black: let's play super smash Bros.

James, Pink and Blue: yeah!

Pink: I call Pit

Blue: I call Zelda

James: I call Link

Black: I want Samus

Pink: -turns on the Tv and the wii and puts in the game and after playing a few rounds talks Black into letting Vani play- EVERYONE TEAM UP ON VANI!

Vani: NOOOOOO!- gets beat big time- Sasuke you take over

Sasuke: ok hang on a min. I need to go stair down Itachi since I can't kill him- glares at Pink and walks away-

Pink: ok I an so gonna get him back for that hand me his remote James!

James: - hands pink the remote-

Pink: muahahahahahahaha - puts Sasuke on Princess Peach and goes on to stage selection screen-

Sasuke: wait I didn't get to chose my character

Pink: I gave you the best one in the game

Sasuke: - tries to decide wether or not to trust Pink and decides that it's not worth the argument- Fine

Blue: - selects the twilight princess stage-

Sasuke: I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU GAVE ME THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE GAME!

Pink: I did... FOR MY PAYBACK!

Blue: DUHN DHUN DUHN

Black and James: Hahahahaha

Xion: nice one pink :)

Sasuke:- trying and failing to come up with a come back-

everyone else: - laughing to hard to do anything

Blue: - smashes Sasuke and wins since everyone else is not paying attention-

well that was fun but let's do something else.

Pink: yeah

James: like what?

Black: I don't know


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update... I had writers block and wasn't feeling good for a while. I am feeling better now though still not completely. i have 2 new chapters to post and will be working on the next one either tonight or tomorrow so it should be up by the end of the day tomorrow unless something comes up. Thank you to everyone who helped me with ideas for the story, and continue to send me ideas whenever you want to as I am open to my readers opinion. Thank you for being so patent with me :)**

Disclaimer:

Blue: who should we have do the Disclaimer this time?

Pink and Blue: Axel!

Axel: Okay I guess I can do it this time.

pink Blue and Black to not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or any other movie game, book musical or song that is referenced only them selves. Got it memorized?

Pink: I knew that was coming!

Axel: what you don't like my catch phrase?

Pink: no I love it! it's the best one ever!

Naruto: hey what about mine?!

Blue: you over use it...

Naruto: I do not! Believe it!

Black: and point is made!

Naruto: What? I do not over use it! Believe it!

Pink: let's just get on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kixtty:-walks in- There you are Xion, I've been looking for you.

Xion: everyone this is my best friend Kixtty, Kixtty this is Black, Pink, Blue and James

Black: Hi Kixtty!

Pink: Nice to meet you! - decides she hasn't sprayed Vani in too long and runs after him with a spray bottle-

Vani: Help me!

Blue: Hello I like pineapple.

Kixtty:okay...

James:we were just discussing what to do. Do you have any ideas?

Kixtty: we could play Charades! I love that game.

Pink, Blue and Black: yeah that sounds like fun

Black: you can go first since it was your idea.

Kixtty: Okay... I got something -acts like she is super powerful and grabs two red lightsaber toys and makes only the ends visable by shoving the up her sleeves-

Blue: your Spaghetti an meatballs!

Kixtty: -shakes her head no with a confused look one her face and continues acting out what she's doing-

Pink: Your a Jedi ninja!

Kixtty:-shakes her head no again then grabs a hairbrush and pretends to shing call me maybe useing it as a microphone-

Axel:Oh your the superior!

Kixtty: yes!

Axel: my turn then. -Grabs a stick and pretends to cast spells with it-

Pink: HARRY POTTER!

Axel: yes.

Pink: that wasn't hard at all. -thinks for a Minuit- okay I got one! - grabs a large stick and reenacts Gandalfs "you shall not pass scene without talking-

Naruto: it's Gandalf.

Pink:- motions that he's on the right track then grabs a fake bow and arrows and shoot Orochimaru-

Blue: it's lord of the Rings! -looking at a pictur on her iPod and not at what pink is doing-

Pink: yeah

Blue: I didn't mean that but Yay! my turn! -instantly starts running around and trying to pretend to scream though everyone could hear it, just quietly-

Black: - thinks that since it was her favorite guess she might be acting it out- Spaghetti and meatballs?

Blue: -shakes her head no and continues running around-

Sasuke: yourself

Blue: -shake her head no again-

Sora:it's the guy who told you to get that black-tailed mongooses white tail!

Blue: No it's a sunburned Penguin! I thought it was obvious.

Kixtty: it wasn't really.

Kairi: good job fooling everyone though.

Aqua: how would the penguin get sunburned in the first place.

Blue: it got tired of the cold and moved to Hawaii.

Pink: you sure it wasn't a cooked penguin then?

Blue: of course not why would anyone cook a penguin?!

Black: hahahahahaha nice one Pink.

Blue:- still doesn't get it- did someone cook a penguin?!

Pink: - deciding to play along and get some entertainment out of this- yeah Vani did!

Vani: what?!

Blue: Vani! -pulls the spray bottle out of Pinks hand and sprays him till all the water is gone-

Pink: now I have to go refill it. -leaves to go refill spray bottle-

Xemnas: Kixtty I need you and Demyx to go do a recon mission in a new world called The galactic system (A/N since Disney owns Star Wars now I'm hoping that they will add it to kingdom hearts and I couldn't think of any other name for it right now.)

Kixtty: Oaky... guess ill see you guys later.

Everyone: bye Kixtty see you when you get back!

Kixtty:- opens a portal and leaves to go I the mission given to her by Xemnas with Demyx following her-

Black: well that was fun. hope Kixtty comes back after her mission.

Sora: yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

Black: who should so the disclaimer blue?

Blue: How about Kakashi? he's been reading this whole time he needs to say something.

Black: you heard her Kakashi it's your turn!

Kakashi: -without looking up from his book- Pink, Black and Blue do not own Kingdom Hearts,Naruto, or any other Game, Movie, musical, or song referenced in this story.

Black: really Kakashi? Really?

Blue: common squishy head ( I have a Kakashi keychain that has a squishy head so my sister and I have been joking around about it lately.)

Kakashi:- looks up from his book- happy now?

Blue: I guess so

Black: now on with the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink:- returns with the Spray bottle- where did Kixtty and Dem Dem go?

Sasuke: that Xemnas guy sent them on some recon mission or something like that.

Pink: XEMNAS! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU COULD HAVE WAITED TILL I GOT BACK AT LEAST!

Xemnas: the world had these people called Jedi there from what I know and they seem to be powerful. it could not wait.

Pink, Black and Blue: you found the Jedi world?!

Xemnas: yes...

Pink: you are forgiven if we can go there later.

Xemnas: I guess so.

Pink, Black, Blue, James, Sora and Naruto: YAY!

Pink: well what should we do till they get back?

Black: we could go camping. that's fun. and it might take them a while to get back I mean they are exploring the awesome world of the Jedi.

Blue: yeah let's go!

James: let's get Blizzards from DQ on the way!

Everyone except Kakashi, Vani, Sasuke, Orochimaru and Xemnas: yeah!

Everyone: - rushes around to get everything ready to go camping-

Blue: -starts to unhook the TV-

Pink: Blue we won't use or need that when were camping. there won't even be anywhere to plug it in. you can bring your iPod and phone but don't use them too much since we won't be able to charge them.

Blue: fine -plugs TV back in-

Everyone: - leaves and stops at DQ and orders a blizzard-

Roxas: why don't they have sea salt ice cream?

Axel: because that is not a popular flavor here in fact most people have never even heard of it.

Pink: I like the Mint Oreo Blizzards! there the best!

James: - has already eaten his blizzard and his eye is now twitching-

Pink: James are you okay?

James: NOOOOO IT'S GONE! -attacks the table-

Pink: oh no- runs out the door-

James:-attacks Vani-

Vani: why do I get attacked every time you eat sugar.

James:- attacks Naruto who defends himself-

Naruto:-quickly leaves first chance he gets followed by sora, Riku Kairi, Aqua, terra and most of the Ninja-

Orochimaru:- doesn't notice any of this because he has a sugar high too-

James:- attacks Orochimaru-

Orochimaru:-spills the rest of his blizzard on himself- No not my precious!

Smeagol: He has the Precious! he stole it from us! - starts to strangle Orochimaru only to be attacked by James himself-

Pink:-looking through a window behind James- how did he get here?

Blue:- has walked casually out of DQ- no idea.

Black:- runing out behind Blue- I don't know But James is Ceazy right now!

Pink:- has an idea- Xion try to calm him down!

Xion: James you need to calm down now so we can go camping. common it will be fun!

James: - looks at Xion and Blushes with the effects of the sugar rush quickly dissappearing- sorry Xion. well let's go.

DQ employee: Not untill someone pays for the damage done!

Pink: Vani can pay for it!

Vani: why should I pay for this.

Pink: because you were the first one attacked and because I have this. - holds up spray bottle while Blue humms the tune it plays when you find something you need in The Legend of Zelda-

Vani: - gulps- okay. -pays for the damage done.

Black: well with that done lets go!

Black, Pink and Blue:- skipping down the road arm in arm dining- WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!

Naruto: those Girls are Crazy!

Sasuke: For once I agree with you.

Kakashi: yeah there strange

Sora: hey wait up! -runs after Pink, Blue and Black-

Riku: well at least they don't hate us like Vani.

Everyone else but Vani: yeah.

**I know that this was a short chapter and i will try to make the next one longer. Also i want to know what do you think about a chapter focusing on each of our OCs? since Blue is kind of the random funny character i was thinking it would be fun to do a chapter mainly about her interacting with everyone else instead of a random line here and there, then i though it might be a good idea to have all our OCs have a chapter like that. please rewiew and tell me what you think. next chapter will be camping so S mores to everyone who reviews unless u prefer a cookie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter I will be introducing one of my best friends OCs if you want to read more of my other story with her in it then read my other story "Prancing Zebras" which I wrote with her and yes she is truly as random as she seems and is really fun to hang around with. So anyway here's chapter 13! **  
Disclaimer:  
Pink: I think that Shikamaru should do the disclaimer this time.  
Blue: but didn't he leave?  
Pink: no he just snuck outside and was staring at the clouds the whole time.  
Black: I got him!  
Shikamaru: do I have to do this?  
Pink, Blue and Black: Yes!  
Shikamaru: what a drag I mean you put it at the begging of every chapter don't people get it by now?  
Pink: we're just doing it to be on the safe side. and it's fun making different people do the disclaimer every time!  
Shikamaru: fine look these girls do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto or any other Game, movie, manga, musical, book, or song referenced in this story. they never have and never will! happy now?  
Pink:- crying- why must you be so mean Shikamaru?! you just killed all my hopes and dreams.  
Vani: I thought I did that.  
Black: she was starting to believe she could again.  
Blue: well on to the story.

Pink: this looks like a good place to set up.  
Black: yeah you can see the stars really well from here!  
Blue:maybe well see a giraffe!  
Black: Blue you know we're not in Africa right?  
Blue: maybe one escaped from the zoo!  
Pink: well let's set up. Riku, Sora,Naruto and Kakashi go get some firewood. Sasuke when they get back start the fire. James, Xion, Blue, Black, Aqua and Kairi help me set up the tents please. Vani don't try to forge the X-blade again or else-holds up squirt bottle- Orochimaru try not to be creepy. everyone else try to find something helpful to do please.  
Riku, Sora, Naruto and Kakashi: - run off in search of firewood-  
Sasuke:- leans against a random tree while waiting for the others to come back-  
Vani:- looks terrified and is staying as far away from pink as possible-  
Pink, Blue, Black, James, Xion, and Aqua:- putting up tents-  
Pink: I don't think it goes that way Blue.  
Blue: Sure it does I'm looking at the directions though they are written in some weird language.  
Pink:-looks at the directions- that's because your holding them upside-down.  
Blue: oh that make more sense I was wondering how we would sleep in them!  
Orochimaru: Sasuke I want your sharingan.  
Pink: I told you not to be creepy! Sasuke feel free to punch him.  
Sasuke:- punches Orochimaru- can I do the same thing to Itachi now?  
Black, Pink and Blue: NO!  
Sasuke: darn it  
Itachi: foolish little brother  
Pink: quit teasing you or ill give James a blizzard and lock you in a room with him and won't let Xion calm him down for a while.  
Itachi:- looks scared- Sorry...  
Riku and sora: - come back and sora looks frightened Riku is the only one with firewood-  
Black: what happened!  
Sora: I heard something and I'm sure I saw a ghost!  
Blue: like the ones in Harry Potter?!  
Sora: it was creepy  
Poppy:- comes form the same direction they had came form laughing-  
Pink and Blue: POPPY!  
Poppy: hi guys!  
Blue: what are you doing here?!  
Poppy: I saw you at DQ and followed you here, I decided to scare some people before I let you guys see me.  
Pink: so it was you who scared Sora?  
Poppy: yeppers!  
Blue: so there aren't any ghost? :(  
Poppy: maybe there are! lets go ghost hunting we could be like the ghost busters!  
Blue: yeah!  
Naruto and Kakashi:- come back with firewood-  
Black: yay more firewood!  
Pink: now Sasuke can light the fire and we can have S mores!  
Sasuke: -lights the fire with his fireball jutsu- there the fire is lit.  
Poppy: woah teach me how to breath fire! that would be the coolest of beans!  
Naruto: if you thought that was cool check this out -uses shadow clone jutsu-  
Poppy: I would rather breath fire then I could be like a dragon only not really a dragon cause I'm not a dragon I'm a human. I would be a dragon-human!  
Vani: your just as strange as Pink, Blue and Black.  
Poppy: Thank you!  
Vani: how do you take that as a complement?!  
Poppy: being normal is boring. it would be like being a muggle who is really boring! but I'm not! because I am different! and I refuse to believe that I am a Muggle!  
Sora: that's a good way of looking at it I guess.  
Aqua: -laughs- it's great that you feel that way!  
Pink: hey where did Shikamaru go, he normally would be saying something about this being troublesome about now.  
Everyone: -looks around for Shikamaru-  
Blue: he's gone?! The penguins in cowboy pants mush have taken him!  
Poppy: they probably teamed up with the giant chickens too!  
Vani: what? penguins in cowboy pants and giant chickens! this is crazy he probably snuck away while we weren't looking!  
Naruto: no he's too lazy to do that!  
Poppy: the chickens want revenge on anyone who's ever eaten at KFC!  
Blue: NOOOO I JUST ATE THERE YESTERDAY!  
Sora: I just ate there too but I'm pretty sure there aren't any giant Chickens kidnaping people because they ate at KFC.  
Riku: yeah that's ridiculous.  
Pink: it might not be as ridiculous as it seems. -points at a giant chicken foot print and some penguin foot prints near where Shikamaru had been-  
Blue and Poppy: TOLD YOU SO!

**well one more chapter of camping then I'm moving on to something else and I already know what it is. :) please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! 14 chapters! That means I have just as many chapters athy here are members in organization XIII! I know it's a weird thing to be excited about but I think it's kinda cool. lol well anyway please continue to review if you already have if not then a first time review is always great!**

Disclaimer:

Blue: I think that Demyx should do the disclaimer this time!

Pink: he's visiting the Jedi remember?

Blue: oh yeah!

Black: how about...

Gaston: - comes out of no where- Pink, Blue and Black do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto or any other Book, manga, movie, game musical of song referenced in this story!

Pink: where did he come from?

Gaston: you're trying to do a Disney related story without me! so I came and joined in on it my self.

Lefou and some other random people:-run up behind Gaston and start sining while Black, Pink and Blue start whispering amongst themselves- No one hits like Gaston, Matches wits like Gaston...

Black, Pink and Blue: -interrupting the song and sining in the same tune- No one's excluded from Kingdom Hearts like Gaston!

Poppy: really he wasn't in Kingdom Hearts? -has only played part of Birth by Sleep-

Sora: - walks over to the group and points at Gaston- who's that?

Pink, Blue and Black:-start laughing because Sora had just proven their point-

Poppy: that's Gaston and his chin looks like a Butt

Minions from Despicable me: hahahahaha butt!

Pink where did they come from?

Blue: I don't know but let's get on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke: wow I can believe there are actually giant chickens and penguins after us.

Blue: penguins in cowboy pants!

Sasuke: I'm going to assume that they aren't wearing cowboy pants.

Poppy: I'm going to assume your not grumpy! oh wait I was wrong you are grumpy!

Riku: how about we stop arguing and find out where Shikamaru is.

Black: Good idea Riku!

Pink: you would think that we would be able to find the giant chickens easily.

Nall: -flying through the woods- help me there's giant chickens and penguins wearing Cowboy pants after me!

Blue: I KNEW IT!

Sasuke: hn

Poppy: see even when you win you lose!

Sora: that makes no sense.

Poppy: of course it does just not to you!

Pink: IT'S NALL!

everyone else except Blue: who?

Pink: -ignors them and runs and snatches Nall out of the air- I'll protect you Nall your too cute to let those nasty chickens get you! -the chickens and penguins in cowboy pants come out after Nall- Vani loves KFC! it's his favorite! - the chickens grab Vani and run off-

Vani: I hate you!

Naruto: let's follow them maybe we'll find Shikamaru!

Poppy: I hate chickens...

everyone:- follows the chickens and finds Shikamaru tied up not even trying to escape-

Naruto: - cuts the rope holding Shikamaru- You should have easily been able to escape that!

Shikamaru: I could have but I didn't want to the chickens and penguins in cowboy pants haven't done anything yet.

Sora: well let's get Vani and get out of here

Aqua: as much as I don't like Vani I agree we can't just leave him with the chickens and penguins.

Blue: in cowboy pants!

Pink: yeah let's go get him so I can squirt him more!

Nall: -still being hugged by Pink- could you let me go so I can find Alex and Luna now?

Pink: I guess so... -reluctantly stops hugging Nall-

Nall: thank you for saving me from the chickens and penguins in cowboy pants.

Sora: anytime! it was nice meeting you though I wish it had been without the chickens and penguins...-blue glares at Sora- in cowboy pants.

Nall: nice meeting all of you too.- Nall flys off looking for Alex-

Black: So how are we going to get rid of the chickens and penguins in cowboy pants?

Poppy: well we need a huge light for the penguins in cowboy pants I know what to do about the chickens.

Axel: how about a large fire?

Poppy: that will work! - Axel starts a huge fire causing it to become too hot for the penguins and they leave- HEY THERE OPENING UP A NEW KFC HERE THAT ONLY USES GIANT CHICKENS! - the giant chickens run away-

Sakura: I can't believe that actually worked!

Vani: why did you have to do that?! at least I wasn't being sprayed by those chickens or the penguins in cowboy pants!

Sora: well let's get back to the camp site.

Kairi: yeah and we can make S mores!

Naruto: I brought a pan and instant ramen!

Roxas: too bad we don't have any sea salt ice cream.

Axel: actually I got some!

Pink: yay now I get to try it!

Blue: S mores... yumm... - everyone goes hack to the camp site-

Black: - starts to toast some marshmallows over the fire after it was rebuilt- this is fun I'm glad we decided to go camping!

Pink: MARSHMALLOW WAR! -throws some marshmallows at Vani-

Vani: of course I'm the first one you throw them at.

Pink: as previously stated I really don't like you.

Sora: - grabs some marshmallows and joins in, eventually everyone is throwing around marshmallows-

James: it's getting late.-everyone decides to head to bed-

Poppy: Hey Naruto hope your not scared of ghost! cause I hear there's some ghost around here!

Naruto: Ghost?! now I won't get any sleep at all tonight! thanks a lot Poppy!

Poppy: your welcome.

Pink: - sprays Vani just for the fun of it-

Blue: night everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

**well when I started this chapter I had something completely different in mind but I just started writing and this is what emended up with and I loved it! The next chapter should be More like the one I had planed for this one. please continue to review if you already have Ian's I you haven't I would love DIY if you did review! Thank you for your support of this story!**

Disclaimer:

Poppy: I'll do the disclaimer this time!

Blue: yeah I guess we should take turns too.

Pink: alright go ahead Poppy.

Poppy: we do not own Knigdom Hearts, Naruto, or any other game, movie, musical, book, manga, or song referenced in this story. so if you were thinking that we did. sorry but you were wrong. no matter how cool it would be we do not, I repeat NOT own them.

Black: I think they get the idea Poppy...

Sora: yeah

Poppy: good then I have succeeded!

Blue: let's continue the story now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink: -after everyone has returned from the camping trip- well that was fun.

Naruto: Speak for your self I keep thinking I heard ghost all night because of Poppy she made me paranoid that there really were ghost!

Poppy: actually I was making ghost noises outside your tent till I got tired so it wasn't because you were paranoid.

Naruto: well now I'm tired thanks to you!

Sasuke: -is smirking- so your afraid of ghost then Naruto?

Naruto: no way!- they start fighting-

Sora:-to Sakura- are they always like this?

Sakura: for the most part yeah.

Riku: we're like that too sometimes Sora.

Kairi: yeah you two are.

Poppy: -gets bored and grabs an Oreo, twist it so the one of the sides come off then put it back on so when she pushes on one side it looks like the cookie is talking, sits near Sasuke- Hello I'm Mr. Cookie who are you?

Sasuke: cut it out.

Poppy: -still uesing the cookie to talk- Oh I see your Mr. Grumpy-pants!

Sasuke: Your being annoying Poppy.

Poppy: Excuse me?! I wasn't talking to you Mr. Cookie was!

Sasuke:how about you go bug someone else

Poppy:- useing the cookie to talk again- fine! -spots Vani and has the cookie talk to Him- Hello my name is Mr. Cookie!

Vani: - smashes the cookie-

Poppy: you just murdered Mr. Cookie!

Blue: -suddenly starts acting like a judge- Poppy tell me exactly what happened!

Poppy: well Mr. Cookie was just trying to start a conversation with Vani when he was brutally smashed into many prices! as you can see here! -hold up her smashed cookie-

James: HOW COULD YOU VANI?!

Pink: COOKIE MURDERER!

Blue: I see Vani can you explain why you murdered the innocent Mr. Cookie?

Vani: Poppy was annoying me.

Blue: I see the so do you always murder innocent cookies when your angry?

Vani: what kind of question is that?

Blue: So you admit it!

Pink: I KNEW IT!

Black: He was so young!

Blue: Poppy do you have any witnesses?

Poppy: yes Sora saw the whole thing didn't you Sora?

Sora: yes I saw Vani Smash Mr. Cookie

Blue: is poppyseed explanation of what happened accurate?

Sora: Yeah I guess so.

Blue: Vani because of your actions against Mr. Cookie ,Pink is to spray you as many times as she wants!

Vani: what?! it was just a cookie!

Poppy: it was not just any cookie it was Mr. Cookie! he was my very close friend!

Pink: I'm going to enjoy this -sprays Vani untill the spray bottle is empty then sends Naruto to refill it for her-

Sasuke: I'm glad I didn't smash that cookie like I was thinking about doing.

Blue: I heard that!


	16. Chapter 16

**well this is more along the lines if what I was going to puof up for the last chapter. I probably won't Ghent another chapter don't today because I'm going to a fair today. if I happen to get some time I'll work on the next chapter and post it either when I get back or tomorrow. please continue too review and if you haven't yet as I have said before I would love new reviewers!**

Disclaimer:

Pink who wants to go next?

Kairi: I'll do it

Black: thank you Kairi

Kairi: Pink Blue and Black do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or any other game, Book, musical, manga, movie, or song referenced in this story.

Poppy: but I do

Blue: why didn't you tell me?!

Pink: Poppy, you don't

Poppy: What?!

Black: sorry none of us own them Poppy.

Poppy: Darn!

Blue: let's get on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke: I'm going to get you guys back for this... -hold up a cookie- how about this one?

Poppy: that one is double stuffed! Mr. Cookie was not Doubble stuffed!

Blue:-pulls the cookie out of Sasukes hand and eats it- NEXT!

Sasuke:- goes to pick up another one-

Poppy: NO NOT THAT ONE IT'S BROKEN SEE? - points out a small missing peice-

Sasuke: fine... -picks ups another cookie- how about this one?

Poppy: - inspects the cookie- IT'S MR. COOKIES TWIN BROTHER MR. COOKIE!

Sasuke: Finally!

Pink: well what do you guys want to do now?

James: lets play truth or dare!

Blue: yes!

Poppy: Mr. Cookie and I are willing to play!

Black: sounds fun!

Pink: alright! everyone here must play Truth or dare with us!

Naruto: I'm back! - runs over to pink and gives her the spray bottle-

Pink: thank you Naruto...- notices that Naruto's Kuni are missing- Naruto where are your Kuni?

Naruto: right here...- reaches for Kuni- wait where are they?!

Dave the minion: Walks in holding Naruto's Kuni- ahhahahahahah

Naruto: HEY GIVE TOSE BACK!- chases Dave down and gets His Kuni back-

Dave: HEY!

Naruto:-puts his Kuni back where they belong and after punching Dave ( which earns him a glare from Pink and Blue) returns to the group- So what are we doing?

Poppy: we're going to play truth or dare!

Black: do you want to start us off James?

James: sure! Xion truth or dare?

Xion: truth!

James:- freaks out for a minuet and then quickly blurts out- What would you do for a Klondike Bar?

Xion:I would hit Vani?-is confused by why James would ask that-

Pink and Poppy: DO IT!

Xion: -hits Vani-

Pink: Yay- hands Xion a Klondike bar-

Xion: well it's my turn now right?

Pink: yes

Xion: alright -looks around trying to decide who to ask- Poppy Truth or Dare?

Poppy: DARE!

Xion:- was hoping she would say truth- hmm... I dare you to talk in a fake accent for the rest of the game!

Poppy: -in a fake British accent- no problem! My turn! Bule truth or dare?

Blue: DARE!

Poppy: - still useing the fake accent- Peal a banana with your feet!

Blue: okay - grabs a banana and attempts to peal it with her feet but fails- darn it!

Pink: that looks hard.

Blue: -accadently squashes the banana instead- does that count?! it's not in the peel anymore?

Poppy: -still useing the fake accent- okay that will work.

Blue: My turn! Orochimaru! Truth or Dare?

Orochimaru: -is about to answer-

Blue: Dare it is then! I dare you to stick an ice cube down your pants and let it melt!

Orochimaru: I didn't answer!

Blue: too bad now do it!

Orochimaru: fine - grabs an icecube and sticks it down his paints and immediately regrets it- IT'S TOO COLD!

Everyone else: - starts laughing-

Orochimaru: Sasuke, Truth or dare?

Sasuke: -knows better than to do Dare- truth...

Orochimaru: - is angry that Sasuke didn't say dare because he was going to dare him to let him take his sharingan- How do you really feel about Sakura?

Sasuke: -blushes- I don't have to answer your question!

Pink: actually you do! I want to know this too!

Sasuke: -glares at Pink- I... really like her... a lot.

Pink and Blue; I KNEW IT!

Sasuke: Pink truth or Dare?

Pink: Dare!

Sasuke: I dare you to Kiss Vani.

Pink: no I will do no such thing and you can't make me.

Vani: I don't want her kissing me either

Sasuke: you have to do it it's the rules!

Pink: if I dared you to go jump into the fires of mount doom would you do it?!

Sasuke: no but that's different.

Pink: No it's not

Vani: I agree with Pink for once.

Pink: I'm gonna take my turn anyway. Sora truth or Dare?

Sora: Truth.

Pink: if I have you a paoupu fruit right now who would you share it with?

Sora:...- quietly- Kairi.

Kairi: awwww I would share one with you too Sora!

Sora: well it's my turn then so... Kakashi! Truth or Dare.

Kakashi: hmmmm how about dare.

Sora: I dare you not to read your book for the rest of the game!

Kakashi: NO I CAN'T DO THAT!

Black: too bad you have to!

Kakashi: - starts to cry as he put his book away- fine - now out for revenge- Black truth or Dare?

Black: Truth!

Kakashi: what is your scarest dream?

Black: that Kingdom Hearts 3 came out and I could never play it.

Kakashi: I was hoping for something better than that.

Pink: - looks terrified- that would be horrible!

Black: yeah I know!... well my turn! Riku, truth or dare?

Riku: Dare!

Black: I dare you to go dress up in a bunny costume and eat a carrot!

Riku: I should have chosen truth...- grabs the bunny costs and goes and puts it on then comes back with a carrot and starts to eat it-

Pink: -takes a picture- this is going on Facebook!

Riku: No not Facebook!

Pink: your right what am I thinking?! -puts the camera on video mode- say Hi to YouTube Riku!

Riku: no don't put it on YouTube either!

Pink: -stops recording, grabs her computer and uploads the video to YouTube- too late!

Riku: Noooo

Aqua: - comes in the room-

Black: Aqua where were you?

Aqua: I decided to go get Ven.

Ven: - walks in the room-

Pink and Black: Ven your awake! - the run and hug him-

Pink: I think we're done with truth and Dare... wait Ven and ROXAS look exactly alike and sound exactly alike too. this is going to be confusing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I know it's been awhile since my last update and I apologies for that, and immediately hoping this chapter makes up for it and I should be back to writing more chapters soon! So with that Said please review and I will hopefully have a neither new chapter written today!**

Disclaimer:

Pink: I'll do the disclaimer this time I guess.

Black: go for it.

Pink: we do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or any other Game, manga, Movie, Musical, Book or Song referenced in this story, even though we wish we did because that would be awesome!

Axel: got it memorized?

Poppy: nope!

Axel: looks like we're going to have to do this again next chapter...

Blue: OKAY!

Black: well let's get back to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink: there that's much better!

Ven: do we really need to wear these? - looking at his Hello my name is name tag-

Pink: yes!

Sasuke: why does mine say Mr. Grumpers?

Blue: because your grumpy!

Vani: at least yours doesn't say cookie murderer...

Poppy: well you shouldn't have killed Mr. cookie then!

Sora: mine just has my name with a smily face.

Orochimaru: mine says Creepy man... I'm not creepy!

Poppy: actually you kinda are.

Naruto: mine says my name and then believe it!

Axel: mine says you've got it memorized!

Roxas: I'm glad mine is normal

everyone else who has a normal name tag: yeah

Pink: - has started playing her PSP-

Naruto: what are you playing Pink?

Pink: Birth by Sleep

Sora: Cool!

Pink: - looks at Vani with a smirk on her face- I'm beating you up!

Vani: really?! why can't you just let me forge the X-blade?

Pink: 1. that's not how the game goes 2. I don't like you!

Choji: - comes in eating a bag of chip- hello!

Shikamaru: well now that Choji is here this will be less troublesome.

Vani: who's the fat person?

Naruto: bad Idea Vani!

Pink: GET HIM CHOJI!

Choji: I'M NOT FAT JUST CHUBBY! - hits Vani with his human boulder jutsu-

Pink:- was recording the whole thing- hahahahahaha good job Choji!

Vani: weren't you playing that game?

Pink: PAUSE BUTTON! Duh! - goes back to beating up Vani on Berth by sleep-

Blue: I want tacos!

Choji: me too!

Black: Tacos do sound good right now...

James: yeah now I want Tacos too

Blue: - steals water bottle from Pink- VANI GO GET US A MAKE YOUR OWN TACO BAR! AND MILK AND COOKIES!

Vani: okay! - runs off to do what Blue told him-

Blue: - gets excited and starts waving around her arms as she is speaking- WE'RE GONNA GET TACOS! - acadently sprays Orochimaru in the eyes-

Orochimaru: THERE'S WATER IN MY EYES!

Blue: - finds Orichimarus reaction funny and sprays him again-

Pink: don't use that all! I need it to spray Vani! though you did give me a good idea.

Blue: I did?

Black: hahaha Vani is in for it when he gets back!

Vani: - comes back with everything needed for a taco bar- I got it!

Pink: YAY!

Naruto: I wish there was ramen...

Sasuke: well there isn't any so too bad!

Sakura: -trying to back up what Sasuke just said- yeah all you ever want is ramen just don't complain!

Shikamaru: what a drag!

Choji: - has already started making tacos-

Blue: wait! Vani forgot the milk and cookies!

Pink: BAD VANI! - sprays in the eyes with the squirt bottle-

Poppy: he forgot the most important part!

Vani: I got everything for tacos though.

Black: but we also wanted milk and Cookies!

Xemnas: I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time.

Poppy: your weird! and that didn't even make any sense there

Xion: he's like that sometimes...

Kixtty: - returns from her mission with Demyx-

Pink, Black, Blue, James and Xion: your back!

Kixtty: yeah we're glad to finally be back!

Pink: your just in time for tacos and milk and cookies after I make Vani go get them!

Vani: I'll just go get them now then...

Pink: he's learning!

Poppy: hi I'm Poppy Jo Baggins! but everyone just calls me Poppy. and this is Mr. Cookie - makes Mr. Cookie talk- Hello I'm Mr. Cookie!

Kixtty: Hello Poppy... and Mr. Cookie...

Poppy: Mr. Cookie had a twin names Mr. Cookie but Vani murdered him when he just tried to have a nice conversation with him!

Pink: - has now started playing her DS and just beat 358/2 days and starts to ball her eyes out- XEMNAS I HATE YOU TOO NOW!

Xemnas: what did I do?

Pink:- shows him the screen which is showing the scene just after the battle with Xion- You know perfectly well what you did! HOW COULD YOU?!

Xemnas: I'm a nobody so I don't care.

Pink: don't give me that I know the truth about nobodies! Because of Dream Drop Distance! your just a meanie pants!

Axel: wait did you seriously ask who else you would eat ice cream with?! what about me?!

Roxas: I was mad at you...

Pink: and you did tell him that's what friendship was... so of course that's what he would think of!

Black:- is also crying- let's beat up Xemnas! - everyone who knows what's going on and cares starts to beat up Xemnas-

Xehanort: I need him so that I can forge the X-blade!

Pink: ... good now the good guys can win easier! Oh my goodness I think I just found a loophole they might use in kingdom hearts 3! not gonna say it though cause then Xehanort might ruin it! (A/N I seriously did though)

Xehanort: my plan is perfectly thought out! nothing could go wrong!

Poppy: pink just thought of something so it probably isn't as good as you think.

Pink: - whispers the loophole to Black-

Black: that might actually work! wonder if square Enix has thought of it...

Blue: I'm sure you'll tell me later...

Sora: I want to know!

Pink: I think I'll see if you think of it yourself first it's really not that hard to find out.

Kixtty: okay I'm curious now.

Pink: I'll tell you later if you really want to know just don't tell Xehanort, Xemnas, Saix, or most of the organization members. we don't want to ruin it!

Sasuke: I could care less - is trying to hide the fact that he is also curious-

Naruto: I'm gonna become Hokage! Believe it!

Blue: CHOJI ATE MY TACOS!

Shikamaru: you people are troublesome...


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright here's chapter 18 finally! apologize for how long it took to update especially after I said that I seas going to try to have the chapter done by the end of the day when I posted that elastic chapterI unfortunately I ended up getting kick in the head and had a minor concussion... however I am fine now and hopefully back to writhing chapters more often! please read and review! :)**

Disclaimer:  
Pink: Choji you get to do the disclaimer this time  
Choji: alright, Pink, Black and Blue do not own Kingdom Hearts , Naruto, or any other Game, manga, book, movie, musical or song referenced in this story.  
Axel: got it memorized this time?  
Poppy: - wasn't paying attention- what?  
Blue: no she doesn't  
Black: well we'll worry about that later, for now back to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink: - squirts water at Vani-  
Vani: what was that for?  
Pink: cause I can!  
Blue: I want tacos still! Choji at all our taco stuff!  
Black: at least he hasn't eaten all of the cookies! - everyone looks over at Choji who has just finished eating all the cookies and is drinking all the Milk- spoke too soon...  
Poppy: - walks up to Choji- you know that wasn't very nice of you! - making Mr. cookie talk- yeah what if someone else wanted some?  
Choji: hey you found another cookie!  
Shikamaru: Choji I wouldn't eat that if I were you!  
Choji: - has already grabbed Mr. Cookie and ate him- why not?  
Poppy: NOOOOOOO NOT MR. COOKIE  
Kixtty: what happened?  
Poppy: CHOJI JUST AT !  
Blue: Choji, why did you eat Mr. Cookie?  
Choji: wait I thought it was just a cookie...  
Poppy: he was my best friend - starts crying-  
Pink: Choji! how could you eat Poppy's best friend?!  
Blue: I see so you thought he was just a cookie? did the fact that he was a talking cookie never occur to you?  
Choji: Poppy. was talking not the cookie.  
Poppy: LIES!  
Blue: Poppy seems to think otherwise.  
Choji: can't she just find another one?  
Sasuke: she's very picky about Mr. Cookie...  
Poppy: YOU EAT MY BEST FRIEND AND TELL ME TO FIND A NOTHER ONE?! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I ATE SHIKAMARU , which I won't cause that's grose, AND TOLD YOU TO FIND A NEW BEST FRIEND!  
Shikamaru: in glad you won't eat me Poppy...  
Sora: she does have a point there...  
Riku: look it's just a cookie there's nothing to get upset over.  
Poppy: easy for you to say your not the one who's had there best friend murdered... twice!  
Aqua: I think this time it was an honest mistake  
Blue: how could it be an honest mistake if Mr. Cookie was talking to him?  
Choji: it was Poppy!  
Poppy: no it wasn't me! I did say that you were being rude but Mr. Cookie was the one who backed me up!  
Vani: I'm glad I'm not being accused of murdering Mr. Cookie this time.  
Pink: It's Vani's fault! he didn't even try to stop Choji!  
Poppy: yeah and we know that Vani hates Mr. Cookie!  
Choji: I'm confused...  
Shikamaru: troublesome  
Vani: wait I didn't do anything!  
Pink: EXACTLY!  
Poppy: HE ADMITS IT!  
James:I don't get how this makes sense but I'm just gonna go with it.  
Kixtty: I don't get it either  
Black: but it makes perfect sense!  
Kairi: not really  
Demyx: - has been playing his sitar the whole time- I'm not gonna argue with them...  
Pink: thanks Dem Dem!  
Axel: so they find a way to pin it on Vani anyway...  
Roxas: I don't understand them...  
Blue: Vani as punishment for murdering Mr. Cookie again...  
Vani: I didn't do it!  
Blue: if you don't want it to be worse stop arguing with me!  
Vani: oaky...  
Blue: Anyway you shall put on the show Les Miserables! by yourself!  
Vani: what? I can't do that!  
Blue: you'd better start preparing it!  
Vani: but I don't want to!  
Pink: - Squirts Vani- Go get ready!  
Vani: fine - walks into a nearby room of costumes while listening to the music from les Miserables-  
Black: Yay!  
Poppy: he's better do a good job! - glares at Choji- find me a new Mr. Cookie!  
Choji: oaky - picks up a cookie- how about this one?  
Poppy: It's perfect!  
Sasuke: what how come he found one faster than I did?  
Poppy: cause I like him better cause you, grumpy!  
Sasuke: I hate you right now...  
Poppy: see that's exactly what I'm talking about!  
Black: that's okay I still love you Sasuke!  
Sasuke: great...  
Sakura: - appears to be calm while her inner self is freaking out that black said that-  
Pink: well let's get ready for Vani's pe

Disclaimer:  
Pink: Choji you get to do the disclaimer this time  
Choji: alright, Pink, Black and Blue do not own Kingdom Hearts , Naruto, or any other Game, manga, book, movie, musical or song referenced in this story.  
Axel: got it memorized this time?  
Poppy: - wasn't paying attention- what?  
Blue: no she doesn't  
Black: well we'll worry about that later, for now back to the story!

Pink: - squirts water at Vani-  
Vani: what was that for?  
Pink: cause I can!  
Blue: I want tacos still! Choji at all our taco stuff!  
Black: at least he hasn't eaten all of the cookies! - everyone looks over at Choji who has just finished eating all the cookies and is drinking all the Milk- spoke too soon...  
Poppy: - walks up to Choji- you know that wasn't very nice of you! - making Mr. cookie talk- yeah what if someone else wanted some?  
Choji: hey you found another cookie!  
Shikamaru: Choji I wouldn't eat that if I were you!  
Choji: - has already grabbed Mr. Cookie and ate him- why not?  
Poppy: NOOOOOOO NOT MR. COOKIE  
Kixtty: what happened?  
Poppy: CHOJI JUST AT !  
Blue: Choji, why did you eat Mr. Cookie?  
Choji: wait I thought it was just a cookie...  
Poppy: he was my best friend - starts crying-  
Pink: Choji! how could you eat Poppy's best friend?!  
Blue: I see so you thought he was just a cookie? did the fact that he was a talking cookie never occur to you?  
Choji: Poppy. was talking not the cookie.  
Poppy: LIES!  
Blue: Poppy seams to think otherwise.  
Choji: can't she just find another one?  
Sasuke: she's very picky about Mr. Cookie...  
Poppy: YOU EAT MY BEST FRIEND AND TELL ME TO FIND A NOTHER ONE?! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I ATE SHIKAMARU , which I won't cause that's grose, AND TOLD YOU TO FIND A NEW BEST FRIEND!  
Shikamaru: in glad you won't eat me Poppy...  
Sora: she does have a point there...  
Riku: look it's just a cookie there's nothing to get upset over.  
Poppy: easy for you to say your not the one who's had there best friend murdered... twice!  
Aqua: I think this time it was an honest mistake  
Blue: how could it be an honest mistake if Mr. Cookie was talking to him?  
Choji: it was Poppy!  
Poppy: no it wasn't me! I did say that you were being rude but Mr. Cookie was the one who backed me up!  
Vani: I'm glad I'm not being accused of murdering Mr. Cookie this time.  
Pink: It's Vani's fault! he didn't even try to stop Choji!  
Poppy: yeah and we know that Vani hates Mr. Cookie!  
Choji: I'm confused...  
Shikamaru: troublesome  
Vani: wait I didn't do anything!  
Pink: EXACTLY!  
Poppy: HE ADMITS IT!  
James:I don't get how this makes sense but I'm just gonna go with it.  
Kixtty: I don't get it either  
Black: but it makes perfect sense!  
Kairi: not really  
Demyx: - has been playing his sitar the whole time- I'm not gonna argue with them...  
Pink: thanks Dem Dem!  
Axel: so they find a way to pin it on Vani anyway...  
Roxas: I don't understand them...  
Blue: Vani as punishment for murdering Mr. Cookie again...  
Vani: I didn't do it!  
Blue: if you don't want it to be worse stop arguing with me!  
Vani: oaky...  
Blue: Anyway you shall put on the show Les Miserables! by yourself!  
Vani: what? I can't do that!  
Blue: you'd better start preparing it!  
Vani: but I don't want to!  
Pink: - Squirts Vani- Go get ready!  
Vani: fine - walks into a nearby room of costumes while listening to the music from les Miserables-  
Black: Yay!  
Poppy: he's better do a good job! - glares at Choji- find me a new Mr. Cookie!  
Choji: oaky - picks up a cookie- how about this one?  
Poppy: It's perfect!  
Sasuke: what how come he found one faster than I did?  
Poppy: cause I like him better cause your grumpy!  
Sasuke: I hate you right now...  
Poppy: see that's exactly what I'm talking about!  
Black: that's okay I still love you Sasuke!  
Sasuke: great...  
Sakura: - appears to be calm while her inner self is freaking out that black said that-  
Pink: well let's get ready for Vani's performance of Les Mis!

**well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I will only be putting in parts of the performance since les Mis is a 3 hour long musical and that would take forever! I will just put in the parts that I think would be funny. so don't be surprised when I post the next chapter and there's only a few songs in there and only the whole musical. Again please review cause I love it when I look at my email and it says I got new reviews! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**well here's chapter 19! yay finally done with this one and I'm happy with it :) this chapter contains spoilers for les Miserables so if you haven't seen it and are planing on watching it then you might want to skip this chapter. please review!**

Disclaimer:  
Pink: I think that it's Choji's turn to do the disclaimer!  
Poppy: yeah!  
Choji: alright, Pink, Black and Blue do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or any other book, movie, musical, manga or song referenced in this story.  
Poppy: do I own any of it?  
Choji: no...  
Black: sorry Poppy, we wish we owned it too.  
Pink: let's get on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Les Mis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pink: that was great! hey thanks for selling us those rotten tomatoes Ajohrendt!  
Ajohrendt: no problem!  
Vani: so that's where you got those!  
Blue: yep and thanks for paying for them Vani!  
Vani: what?! I didn't pay for them!  
Black: you kinda did we used your money.  
Poppy: I threw the one that got in your eyes!  
Blue: I recorded the whole thing! let's watch the best parts again! - opens he laptop and goes on the recording of Vani's performance of Les Miserables and skips to castle on a cloud-  
Vani: - on the screen looks very annoyed as he is in a dress and starts to sing without trying to hide how annoyed he is- There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, Aren't any floors for me to sweep, Not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys, There are a hundred boys and girls, Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white, Holds me and sings a lullaby, She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, She says "Cosette, I love you very much." I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, Crying at all is not allowed, Not in my castle on a cloud.  
Black: -in the video- what was that?! Cosette is not supposed to be annoyed at that part! that was horrible! - throws a rotten tomato at Vani which hits him in the face-  
Vani: -in the video- where did you get those from?  
Pink: - in the video- HE'S NOT FOLLOWING THE SCRIPT!  
Blue: - pauses the video-  
Vani: how was that one of the best parts?  
Poppy: because Black nailed you in the face!  
Pink: and it was amusing to watch you singing a song about A castle on a cloud. oh hey can we go to Stars now?  
Vani: no not that one that was horrible!  
Blue: sure - goes to the song Stars-  
Vani: - in the video and not looking as annoyed this time since he's dressed up as Javert this time starts to sing- There, out in the darkness A fugitive running Fallen from God Fallen from grace God be my witness I never shall yield Till we come face to face Till we come face to face He knows his way in the dark Mine is the way of the Lord  
Those who follow the path of the righteous Shall have their reward And if they fall As Lucifer fell The flame The sword! Stars In your multitudes Scarce to be counted Filling the darkness With order and light You are the sentinels Silent and sure Keeping watch in the night Keeping watch in the night You know your place in the sky You hold your course and your aim And each in your season Returns and returns And is always the same And if you fall as Lucifer fell You fall in flames! - Pink throws a tomato at Vani because she feels like it and he can not sing well at all and Vani continues looking annoyed now- And so it must be For so it is written On the doorway to paradise That those who falter and those who fall Must pay the price! Lord let me find him That I may see him Safe behind bars I will never rest Till then, this I swear... This I swear by the stars. - looses his footing and falls as he is singing the last word causing everyone who is watching to laugh-  
Blue: - pauses the video again and everyone is laughing again-  
Pink: well you defiantly ruined the mood of that song there Vani!  
Blue: let's go to a Heart Full of Love now!  
Vani: no not that one!  
Blue: too bad! - finds a Heart Full of love on the video-  
Vani: -in the video starts singing- (as Marius) A heart full of love A heart full of song I'm doing everything all wrong  
Blue: - in the video- OF COURSE YOU ARE YOUR MARIUS! - throws a tomato at Vani and it happens to go in his mouth-  
Vani: - after stopping himself from choking starts to sing again- Oh God, for shame I do not even know your name Dear Mad'moiselle Won't you say? Will you tell?  
( as Cosette) A heart full of love No fear, no regret  
( as Marius) My name is Marius Pontmercy  
( as Cosette) And mine's Cosette  
(as Marius) Cosette, I don't know what to say  
(as Cosette) Then make no sound  
( as Marius) I am lost  
( as Cosette) I am found  
(as Marius) A heart full of love  
(as Eponine) He was never mine to lose  
(as Cosette) A heart full of you  
(as Eponine) Why regret what could not be?  
(as Marius)A single look and then I knew.  
(as Eponine) These are words he'll never say  
(as Cosette) I knew it too.  
(as Eponine) Not to me...  
(as Marius)From today...  
( as Eponine) Not to me...  
( as Cosette) Every day  
( as Eponine) Not for me...  
( attempting to do Cosette and Marius together) For it isn't a dream  
( as Eponine) His heart full of love  
( Marius and Cosette again) Not a dream  
(as Eponine) He will never  
( marius and Cosette again)After all! (Fas Eponine) feel this way...  
Blue: - pauses the video- I don't like Marius he's stupid...  
Pink: yeah he broke Eponine's heart he should have chosen her and also she made it quite obvious that she liked him he just didn't notice!  
Black: - deciding to change the subject-oh let's go to a little fall of rain now!  
Vani: that one hurt!  
Blue okay! - finds the song a Little Fall of Rain on the video-  
Vani: -in the video starts to sing attempting but failing to change his voice for each character he has to sing for- ( as Marius) 'Ponine, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here? ( as Eponine)Took the letter like you said I met her father at the door He said he would give it I don't think I can stand anymore - falls then realizes to late that he is also Marius so no one is going to catch him- Ow! - everyone starts laughing- ( as Marius) Eponine, what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair Eponine, you're hurt You need some help Oh, God, it's everywhere!  
( as Eponine) Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now You're here, that's all I need to know And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close And rain will make the flowers grow!  
( as Marius) But you will live, 'Ponine -dear God above, If I could heal your wounds with words of love.  
( as Eponine) Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me  
( as Marius) You would live a hundred years If I could show you how I won't desert you now...  
( as Eponine)The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear And I'm at rest A breath away from where you are I've come home from so far So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now  
( as Marius) I'm here!  
( as Eponine) That's all I need to know And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close  
( as Marius) Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine, You won't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt you now I will stay with you Till you are sleeping  
( as Eponine) And rain...  
( as Marius) And rain...  
( as Eponine) Will make the flowers..  
( as Marius) Will make the flowers... grow... - Vani thinking he did a really great job starts to cry only to be hit by a tomato thrown by James-  
Blue: - pauses the video- usually that part makes me cry...  
Pink: well Vani didn't do it right I mean he wasn't supposed to yell Ow in the middle of the song! also he's really bad at this.  
Vani: I thought I did a great job considering the fact that it was only me on stage doing the parts of two people!  
Pink: you really didn't the only thing that was good for is a laugh so at least it was good for something! but yeah like Blue said that part usually has me crying! - starts crying just thinking about a good performance of that song-  
Kixtty: how about the part where Poppy got the tomato in his eyes!  
Blue: yeah! - skips the visor to Where Vani gets tomatoes in his eyes-  
Vani: -in the video is walking along a makeshift bridge over a kiddy pool and is sining the last note in the song when Poppy's tomato hits him in the face- (A/N I was origanly going to have the full song in the story but decided it wasnt appropreate dor a K+ story so i just put this in instead if you know the musical you should know what aong this takes place durring if not its still funny) AHHHH MY EYES! - he falls into the kiddy pool and the camera starts shaking from Blue laughing along with everyone else-  
Blue: - pauses the video- that was great!  
Pink: yeah!  
Vani: I thought it was horrible! I had rotten tomato in my eyes!  
Poppy: that was one of the best parts! the kiddy pool was funny too though.  
Pink: - decides she would rather start a big singalong of the finale than watch Vani sing it again and starts singing- ALL:  
Do you hear the people sing? Lost in the valley of the night - everyone who wants to joins in- It is the music of a people who are climbing to the light For the wretched of the earth There is a flame that never dies Even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise They will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord They will walk behind the plough shed ( A/N I looked up the lyrics so if they sent right I'm sorry) They will put away the sword The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward! Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes! Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes! aaaaaah, aaaaah, aaaah, Tomorrow comes!


	20. Chapter 20

**Wellwell sorry it took me so long too update, this chapter required me to do some research (because HeavyJ15's OC issupposed to be from Dragon Ball Z and i knew nothing about it and still know lityle about it) and I was being a procrastinatoris. characters from the TV show Psych make an appearance in this chapter because I'm excited about Psych the Musical! if you don't know anything about that show and you like funny cop shows check it out. anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! please read and review!**

Disclaimer:

Pink: who should do the disclaimer this time?

Poppy: Mr. Cookie will! - speaking as Mr. Cookie- Pink Black and Blue do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any other book, movie, manga, anime, video game, musical or song referenced in this story! Kingdom Hearts belongs to square Enix and Naruto belongs to Mashi Kishimoto!

Axel: got it memorized?

Poppy: nope!

Axel: but you just said it!

Poppy: no I didn't that was Mr. Cookie! learn to tell the difference!

Black: let's just get on with the chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue: - is listening to her iPod and singing along with the song "Sadi Hawkins Dance" and dancing- Sadi Hawkins Dance, in my Kaki pants there's nothing better, OH OH OH!

Vani: why does she have to be listening to that song?!

Pink: because it's a funny catchy song!

Black: we need to find something to do!

James: how about a fighting tournament?

Poppy: sounds fun!

Pink: yeah Black, Kixtty, Blue and I can keep track of the fights and decide who fights who.

Poppy: Mr. Cookie wants to enter so ill cheer him on!

Blue:- hasn't been listening and is still singing along with "Sadi Hawkins dance"- there's nothing better baby do you like my sweater!

Pink: Blue pay attention!

Blue: -takes out one of her earbuds- what?

Black: fighting tournament and were keeping track of who wins and loses and deciding who fights who.

Blue: Okay!

Pink: - after discussing it with everyone else- first up is James vs. Vani!

Vani: I wanted to fight Ventus!

Black: no we won't let you attempt to forge the X-blade again!

Pink: - had started talking to James about Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days and started to talk about how it ended only to have James get mad- opps... Take it out on Vani but don't kill him or we won't be able to torture him anymore!

James:- has become a super sayin and is now glaring at Vani and runs up to Vani and pokes him sending him flying out of the building-

Black: James wins!

James: - sees Xion and realizing that she is fine calms down and returns to normal-

Blue: - is suddenly starring at James- You have a tail!

James: yeah I do...

Poppy: COOL BEANS!

Pink: - walks up to the spot where Vani flew through the building and sees Vani being beat over the heat by a little old lady with her purse while she is yelling at him- hahahahahahahahahaha

Lassiter: - drives up in a cop car followed by Shawn and Gus in the blueberry- what's going on here!

Shawn: - looks around and then quickly puts his hand up to his head in the way he does when he is faking that he is getting a vision- I sense that there was some kind of fight here maybe some kind of tournament of sorts.

Gus: Like the hunger games?

Shawn: not quite its one on one and it's not fighting to the death so not at all really.

Lassiter: what are you two idiots doing here?

Shawn: trying to solve a case!

Pink: there's no case here to solve its just Vani being his stupid self but yeah there is a fighting tournament going on wanna watch?

Lassiter: I have better things to do with my time!- gets back in his car and drives away-

Gus: so do we.- starts heading to the blueberry-

Shawn: hang on Gus! do you happen to have an pineapple?

Pink: yeah

Shawn: I'm in!

Gus: me too!

Pink:- goes back into the room follower by Shawn, Gus an Vani- well did you guys decide who's next?

Blue: yep it will be Sora Vs. Orochimaru

Pink: Okay! -sits down to watch after grabbing some pineapple-

Sora: - walks over the the designated fighting area and stands across from Orochimaru-

Goofy: - walks into the room-

Sora: perfect timeing Goofy! - goes into Valor form and quickly defeats Orochimaru before he knows what's going on-

Pink: Sora wins that one!

Black: next will be Shikamaru Vs. Mr. Cookie

Shikamaru: - doesn't even bother standing up- I forfeit the match.

Poppy:- as Mr. Cookie- that was easy!

Shawn: Did some one hit the easy button?

Naruto: no Shikamaru is just lazy and no one really wants to mess with Mr. Cookie after the last two times...

Gus: why? its just a cookie.

Shawn: it looks like a good cookie.

Poppy: don't you dare eat him!

Kixtty: well moving on next is Axel Vs. Itachi!

Axel: well this ought to be fun!

Itachi: you don't stand a chance you might as well forget now!

Pink: no deadly attacks!

Axel: got it! - after a long battle Axel finally beats Itachi-

Pink and Black: Yay! Axel wins!

Blue: - hands Shawn a piece of paper wit the next two people to fight written on it-

Shawn: next is Demyx and Rock Lee.

Lee: yes I shall win this battle with my youthfulness and make Gai sensi proud and if I cannot then I shall run 1,000 laps around Konoha!

Gai: You can do it Lee!

Gus: what's up with these guys?

Shawn: well I'm pretty sure there fans of the Beatles I mean look at their hair!

Gus: just because the have bowl cuts does not mean there fans of the Beatles Shawn!

Shawn: Gus don't be a Rabid Porcupine!

Demyx: - as the battle starts- Dance water! Dance! - starts playing his Sitar and become momentarily invincible while out of nowhere a trimmer appears and a message that says defeat 20 water forms before the time runs out and everyone except Sora( who fought him in kingdom hearts 2) Demyx and Lee ( who is too excited about the challenge to think about it) are momentarily shocked-

Lee: I shall not fail!- quickly beats 20 of them and starts going at Demyx and after a long repeated proses of fighting Demyx wins- ( A/N I like Demyx better so that's why he won and besides Lee will just get more inspiration to do better as he does whenever he loses)

Blue: Demyx wins!

Lee: that was an excellent fight we shall have to fight again some time and I shall not fail next time!

Gus: -while eating some pineapple- I'm glad we decided to stay!

Shawn: see and if I wasn't here you would have just left with Lassie and we would have missed that fight between Demyx and Rock!

Gus: it's Lee, Shawn!

Shawn: I've heard it both ways

**well that's the end of that chapter! the fighting tournament will hopefully come to a conclusion next chapter and since I did the research I needed to I will stop putting it off. I still need to decide who will fight who out of all the people I haven't used yet and I elbow only people from Kingdom Hearts have won so far but that's because I like those people better than who I put them against some Naruto characters will win next chapter. again please review and give me suggestionI, if you notice something I can improve upon please let me know because that would be helpful. the song I used in this chapter was "Sadi Hawkins Dance" by Relient K Ian's if you don't know it you should look it up because it amuses me anfind think this chapter is funnier if you actually know the song just because it makes it easier to picture Blue dancing and singing with it here is a long to it on youtube if you want to listen to it** /dpzQWztuXow **thanks for reading!**


End file.
